Innocent when you dream
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: Armin and Mikasa have been friends since Preschool, but Mikasa holds stronger feelings for Armin, one day when Armin is talking to another girl, Mikasa takes things out of hand. CONTAINS: mild language and character death.


DISCLAIMER

I do not own Attack on Titan

I would like to thank The lovely Amisa the Writer for requesting this and for helping in the creative process for this, check her page for nice little stories about Attack on Titan among other things!

Random Fact of The Story: "Overmorrow" is a word that means "The day after tomorrow"

ONTO THE SHOW!

* * *

_"It's such a sad old feeling_

_the fields are soft and green_

_it's memories that I'm stealing_

_but you're innocent when you dream" ~ Tom Waits, Innocent when you dream_

* * *

Our story begins in Leviathan High, more specifically, with our male lead, Armin Arlert, who was currently in the library with his best friend, Mikasa Ackerman, both of them along with Mikasa's adoptive brother, Eren Jaeger, are freshmen to the school, being there for 3 months now, but they've been best friends since they were in preschool, especially Mikasa and Armin, Mikasa acting like his bodyguard, while Armin was like the smart friend Mikasa could always turn to in desperate times, though recently, Mikasa's been acting overly sweet to Armin and Armin noticed a lot of his peers, especially the females, seemed to avoid him if Mikasa was near him, like she'd bite their heads off, then at random times Mikasa would lean in close to Armin, a little too close for his taste, almost to the point she might as well be cuddling him, it freaked him out, but he didn't want to hurt Mikasa's feelings.

Anyways, they were sitting in the library, reading books that caught their attention, Armin had gone for "The Mist" Saying he liked the idea of a monster that plays on fears of the unknown, while Mikasa chose "Silence of the Lambs" Claiming she liked the character of Buffalo Bill. They just sat there reading before Mikasa suddenly stood up from her spot beside Armin "I'm going to get some food, be back, Armie-moo." She said happily before heading to the cafeteria.

As Armin continued to read his book he heard someone clear their throat, he looked up to see one of his fellow freshmen, Krista Lenz, she was a transfer student who most of his fellow classmates fell for, himself included if he was honest, Krista was nice, caring, smart, and pretty, in his eyes, she was a goddess, the fact that she acknowledged him gave him butterflies in his stomach "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" She asked, gesturing to the chair across from him.

"Not at all." Armin said, he then extended his hand after Krista sat down "I'm Armin Arlert." he said with a soft smile.

"Krista, and I know who you are, you're the smartest of all the freshmen." Krista replied as she shook Armin's hand. they talked for a while and Armin soon lost his crush on her, she seemed like more of a sister to him the more they talked, they shared a lot of the same interests and hobbies, after a while, Krista stood up and gathered her things "It was nice meeting you Armin, you're a really nice guy." She then left and Mikasa came back with two bowls of spaghetti, and offered one to Armin who accepted it with a thank you.

"Who was that girl?" Mikasa asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice that Armin seemed to miss.

"That was Krista, she's really cool, like she could be my sister." Armin said before digging into his spaghetti, though he was a bit worried, Mikasa had a tendency to scare off any girl he tried to befriend.

Mikasa just watched Armin as she ate her own spaghetti 'Oh, Armin, your innocence will be your downfall, that girl clearly want's to take you away from me, I won't let that happen, even if I have to hurt people to keep them away from you.' She thought. After lunch the two went to their lockers, while getting her books, Mikasa noticed a familiar object, it was a blood coated knife she kept hidden under her books, it wasn't human blood, it came from a steak, but she was sure it could help her keep Krista away from her Armin, she quickly took a post-it-note and a pen and wrote a quick "Meet me on the roof after school." and after a little scoping, *Cough*Stalking*Cough*, she placed the note on Krista's locker when she left then proceeded to her own class. After her last class, Mikasa went to her locker and grabbed the knife, hiding it in her sleeve, and went to the roof and hid behind the air conditioner, after a while, Mikasa heard the door to the roof open and looked around the corner to see Krista, she then came out of hiding.

"Are you the one who wanted to see me?" Krista asked, unnerved by this girl's creepy smile.

"I am, and I just wanted to talk." Mikasa said before pulling out the knife and holding it to Krista's throat "I need you to stay away from MY Armin, I know you want to steal him from me, and this will be your one warning, got it?" Mikasa asked, Krista nodded and Mikasa removed the knife from her throat "Good, have a nice day!" Mikasa said as she skipped downstairs, leaving Krista sitting there in shock, that girl was absolutely bonkers!

Mikasa, meanwhile, was skipping down the hall, humming creepily, freaking a few people out, when she reached her locker she noticed Armin waiting for her "Aww, Armie-moo, you waited for me!" Mikasa said as she opened her locker and slipped the knife back inside unnoticed.

"Well, we live in the same house, of course I'd wait for you." Armin said. for a few years now, Mikasa, Armin and Eren have been living in a house that had been paid for in full by their friend after the orphanage they lived in closed down after the owner tried to murder Armin, an event that also caused Mikasa to become more protective of Armin "So what were you doing that you were late?" Armin asked.

"Just girl stuff." Mikasa replied.

"Okay, anyways, lets go, I'm sure Eren will start freaking out if we're late." The two friends then walked home, one hopelessly in love, and the other unaware of this love.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

The two friends had lunch in the library with Eren this time as he didn't have anything better to do, as they sat there and read and chatted, Armin noticed Krista and waved her over "Hey, Krista!" he said happily, but was confused when Krista seemed to look at him terrified and ran out of the library, he sat there when he noticed Mikasa had a satisfied look on her face "You had something to do with that, didn't you?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I just had a little talk with her." Mikasa said calmly "She said she wanted to separate you from Eren and I so I used a little...persuasion." she giggled.

Armin looked rather angry at this "Mikasa, this happens everytime I try to make a friend! For the love of all that is holy, STOP CONTROLLING MY LIFE!" He screamed before leaving the library.

Mikasa sat there shocked, before tears started to form in her eyes "He, he hates me, doesn't he?" She started to sob.

"N-no, he just needs some time to himself." Eren said nervously, last time Armin got mad at Mikasa over her threatening potential friends, the potential friend in question ended up in a wheelchair.

Mikasa then started to giggle evilly, which scared Eren "It's that SLUT Krista, she's corrupting him! Well I'll have to resolve it so Armin never leaves me!" She declared before running to her locker, meanwhile, Eren was terrified, Mikasa went overboard before, but she never declared "It's so Armin never leaves her." it was usually "It's to protect Armin." Eren was pretty sure she's gone completely crazy now.

After school, Krista was walking home, looking over her shoulders to make sure no one was following her when she felt someone grab the front of her shirt, pull her into an alley and placing their hand over her mouth, after a moment, she realized it was Armin, who held his finger to his lips before pointing to the other end of the street she was walking on, where they saw Mikasa peering around the corner of a building, seemingly waiting for Krista, Armin then released his grip on Krista "I'm sorry I got you into this mess, I should have known Mikasa would react like this." he said.

"It's fine, but, how am I going to get home?" She asked.

"Well, it's simple, sneak around the other end of the alley." Armin replied, Krista listened and headed for the other end only to be pushed back by Mikasa "Mikasa, leave Krista alone or I won't be your friend anymore!" He ordered.

Mikasa just giggled "Oh, Armin, I'll free you from this witches curse!" She exclaimed as she plunged the knife at Krista, Krista closed her eyes and heard the blade enter flesh, but didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes and gasped, Armin was in front of her, a knife lodged in his chest "A-Armin!?" Mikasa was just as shocked as her.

"Leave...Her...Alone...BITCH!" He spat at Mikasa before coughing up some blood and dropping to the ground, the knife wound getting to him, Krista kneeled beside him as Mikasa dropped to her knees, her face showing no emotion, did she just stab her love?

"Armin, please, don't leave, we can fix you right up!" Krista said, he was willing to sacrifice his life for her, that was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for her "Oh god this is my fault!" She cried.

"Hey, it's alright, it was my decision." Armin said before looking at the sky "I didn't want to see you get hurt, even though we met just yesterday, I felt as though you were my sister." Tears started to form in his eyes as he closed them "Don't blame yourself, you may think you're guilty when you're awake...But you're innocent when you dream." with that, Armin Arlert had died, stabbed by the girl who loved him.

Mikasa was placed in a mental asylum where she spent the rest of her days in a catatonic state. Eren and Krista mourned the loss of Armin but continued on living, knowing he wouldn't want them to stay depressed forever.

Armin's funeral was small, the only people who attended were Eren, Krista, the priest, Armin's few friends like Reiner Braun and Connie Springer, and surprisingly Armin's science teacher, Ms. Zoe showed up, she claimed Armin was the smartest kid she ever knew, Eren buried Armin's coffin himself after the funeral, he then took his most prized possession, a sword Armin had actually bought for him, and laid it beside the tombstone.

Eren sat there when a man approached him and kneeled beside him "Someone you loved, I suspect?" The man asked, Eren just nodded, the man put a hand on Eren's shoulder "Don't worry, you'll meet him again someday." The man then stood up and left Eren by himself, Eren traced the last words on the tombstone before he stood up and left. Those Last words?

~_You're innocent when you dream_~

* * *

AND, THAT'S IT! R&R, tell me what you think! Ta-Ta!


End file.
